


I'm still standing

by Skaiaa



Category: Youtube RPF, amyplier - Fandom, septicwiishu, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love making chill fics like this, they're all really comfortable with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Drunken Karaoke Shenanigans. Need I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Sing! and I am obsessed with the cover of I'm still standing, so I decided, hey, let's listen to it on repeat for about an hour and just write the first thing that comes to your mind, which happened to be this

The two males were laughing, dancing around the living room, holding fake microphones, their two friends clapping and laughing in encouragement, the other two in the room clapping along and mouthing the words.

Jack was clapping and kicking his feet, giggling like a child, face flushed from booze and exhilaration as he sang with Mark.

“ Sing louder,” Amy exclaimed loudly, giggling as Mark wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto the dancefloor, which just happened to be his livingroom floor, but still.

“ Join me~”

Amy barked in laughter, grabbing the microphone and tearing it from Mark, singing into it as she danced away from the Asian male, sweeping free of his grabs at her, tipsy, but still upright, Tyler hooting and hollering with Ethan for Mark to catch her before his verse came back, Jack joining them as his own gal sat down next to him.

“ Come onnnn! Sing, sing, sing,” Signe called in laughter, clapping along to the music, taking a drink of the beer Sean was holding, stealing it from him, to which the other replied with a puff of indignation.

Amy cackled as Mark finally caught her, spinning in his arms to face him, humming mischievously.

“ Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid ~”

Mark swept her up in his arms, looping his arms over her thighs and hoisting her up, spinning around carefully, thankful he couldn’t drink like his friends, otherwise he would’ve dropped his lady.

“ Looks like you’re not standing anymore~”

“Marrrrrrrkkkkk, those aren’t the lyrics, you big doof!”

Ethan set down his coke, booing the Asian from the “stage.”

“ Horrible! Absolute worst cover i’ve ever heard! Get off the stage!”

At this, Tyler absolutely lost it, snorting in laughter, spitting his drink out and quickly getting up to clean it, slinking out of the room.

“ You’re just jealous I can actually sing and you can’t!”

“ You wanna bet,” Ethan called out in the heat of the moment.

Mark grinned deviously. 

“ Yeah, actually, I do. C’mere, you smurf!”

The Asian laid Amy across Signe’s and Jack’s laps and turned to Ethan.

“ Fight me, you scrublord!”

Amy was giggling, holding onto her friend’s hand, also stealing Jack’s drink from her.

“ Oh, come on, t’as mine!”

“ You’ve had enough,” the girls cooed in a mocking tone, taking turns nursing the bottle as Mark and Ethan squared up, both walking around each other like they were about to wrestle, when honestly it was just a singing match. But, to them, it was war.

“ Baby, pick a song for us, please,” Mark directed at his girl, eyes never leaving Ethan’s, the smaller male mimicking his friend, Tyler in the ways of stonyface.

“ Caaaaan do.”

She flipped through the options, grinning as she went down to the one she wanted.

Jack cackled in laughter at what it stopped on.

“ Really, Amy?”

“ Really, really.”

As the button was pressed, Ethan and Mark barely got a glance toward the screen before a seductive tune rung out across the room.

Toxic.

Ethan was appalled, but Mark seemed unphased, immediately singing, which made the crew just about cry in laughter.

Then Ethan joined in, and the laughter got louder, but not because it was funny. No, it got louder because Mark had this look on his face that he usually only made in thumbnails; a look of disbelief so wide, he usually had to photoshop it.

Despite his voice cracking, Ethan belted the tune out, and the crew clapped along, whooped and hollered, and cheered in encouragement.

They had all begun singing along, aside from Tyler, who had returned with a towel to clean his mess and was just shaking his head in disbelief, and Jack, who was drunk and just giggling at the display.

At the end of the performance, Mark bowed his head, and dropped the fake mike.

“ While it wasn’t pure angelic choirboy bullshit I expected, you did alright,” Mark said, shaking Ethan’s hand and ruffling his hair. 

Ethan beamed in pride.

“However, I did better. By a lot. So, SUCK ON THAT!”

Aaaaaaand the pride was gone.

“ Aww, Merk, stop bein’ such a dicky magee. I person’lly t’ink he did better than ye, so.”

“ Same, “ Signe called in agreement.

“ I found it sexy, “ Amy quipped, bursting into laughter at the face of mock hurt on her boyfriend’s face. “ I’m callin’ them as I see them, babe.”

Mark crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes, turning to Ethan. 

“ You hear that? You wiiiiiiiiiiin. Yay!”

Ethan laughed.

“ Get fucked!”

Mark turned and rushed at the smaller male, causing the other to run from the room, screaming loudly.

" C'mere, you!"

" MAYDAY, MAYDAY, FUCKING ABORT! TYLER, HELP ME!"


End file.
